


(Podfic of) The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack by Dira Sudis

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Uncle Rudy," Erica said. "It's me."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack by Dira Sudis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Strength of the Wolf Is the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780304) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Length:** 1:04:14

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Strength%20of%20the%20Wolf%20is%20in%20the%20Pack%20by%20Dira%20Sudis.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 61.7 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
